Melancholy Wishes
by Karien Toyaguchi
Summary: it will be a Romance and also it is going to develope over a few chapters, you will get to know the charachters a little more but all the same its a Romance
1. Chapter 1

18 September 20063:20:53 AM

**Ouran High School Host Club:Melancholy Wishes**

**Chapter I:A Long Morning**

I stood in the shadows trying to keep out of the sunlight and out of the dark at the same time, it was my first day at a new high school and I thought I could have fun, sure it was for rich children but that was just an extra bit of padding, today was the day I would meet my half sister and my real Dad, I had heard storys about my dad being a cross dresser, but that didnt sway me! I was certain he was going to be a normal father, one who would care for me like a father and fill the void in my body. I was powered up and ready to go to find out who my little sister was. I Fujioka Megumi, was going to find my family. according to my mother, she looked alot like me, my eyes were like fathers though and my mind was like hers too but i always had short hair, even since i could remember. i walked into the first gates in a pair of jeans and a pink wooly jumper. My jet black hair with its slightly orange bits wavered in the wind, as i stood there looking for my little sister, scanning the area but realizing that she must have been in class.

As i walked into the office the principle smiled at me and beckoned tfor me to sit, i could smell the books from where i was stood and they were at the back of the office, the mildewy dusty smell wafted over as the principle was lecturing me and i sneezed... this wasnt one of those normal sneezes either... i just couldnt sneeze normally, i never could! and she looked at me with a slight glarethat said to me to be quiet and i hushed, just then a cute boy ran into the room and stood to attention besides me.

i looked down upon him and noticed how feminine he looked as he looked up at me, i may not have been much taller than him but i knew he was younger... a freshman maybe. then the principle said the two magic words "Fujioka Haruhichi..." my face grew to a smile and i looked down at the boy and smiled as the principle sent us out.

"So your my little sister then". She looked up at me with shock. "y-y-you already know im a girl?" I simply smiled and ulled out my ID with my photo and my name in it and age, she looked at the ID and then at me and kept her shocked face "your my Sister?... does my dad know about this?" i took the passport and put it back into my back pocket as my smile faded. "he knows i was born but whether or not he knows that im still around i dont know... thats why i need your help, you need to tell him i am a guest for a couple of days and then were fine to tell him the truth right?". to me she still looked shocked, i wasnt sure whether it was the fact that i was now here or the fact that i was willing to move in so suddenly, but i knew it was one of those two, as the day calmed down she introduced me to the host club, originally they thought i was another guy that Haruhi was going to bring in to joing but they found out the whole story and soon took me in as a friend, i had my eyes on Tamaki but i was pretty certain he liked Haruhi. i observed their treating of the women and learn a new trick.

how to cover myself up as a male! Haruhi found me a boys uniform and put me in it straight away no questions asked and i stood there astounded at what had just happened, but still i laughed at all of them as i walked out, i had too much of a bust to get away with it! Tamaki looked at my bust and then at my face as the shirt started undoing itself (gimme a break after all it is anime, there has to be at least one Char with Humungously big boobs... i just hadnt seen her yet) and ran into the changing room as one landed into Kaoru's Coffee. i only knew it was him by the way he acted and ran towards me as i ducked behind the sheet and ut on one of the girls school uniforms, i knew yellow wasnt my colour but i thought it went quite well with the orange bit in my hair.

as soon as i walked out i had comments from the guys first it was Kaoru and Hikari saying "wow! you look great!" i blushed lightly and smiled simply saying "your a wee bit to young for me" and i gave them a smile that made them blush, i laughed and smiled at Honey Senpai who had his usualy cute face on and Mori showed somewhat a tiny bit of a flustering red cheek but still said nothing as his usual self would do. Instantly Tamaki stood, towering above me and looked somewhat intimidating (if he could ever look intimidating) and then went all wierdly gooey and soppy and spoke in a hushed voice "ohhhh... if only... if only Haruhi would wear a dress!", i smirked and walked off. theres no way im going to go into this with everyone, i walked off into a dark room which only had candles and a small hand puppet which was badly made if i do say-so myself! and i walked around the room reading the titles of the books, they were all titles like "how to curse a werewolf", and "creepy things that DONT go bump in the night". i thought it was an interesting read so i smiled and grabbed the book with the title "how to know if your a witch or a sorcerer" and started reading.

Without realising it i was reading outloud and a cloaked man came rom the shadows, appearing as if out of nowhere and hissed at me "dont read the next word out-loud, the both of us will be cursed" i put the book down and smiled at him, i saw his eyes glint a fair blue for just a split second and the he hid in the darkness. I laughed and got out of the chair looking around in the dark suspitiously and spoke, myself, in a hushed tone "i enjoy the darkness too, it has an eery calmness about it doesnt it?" i heard a grunt and saw another glint, ut this time it wasnt the glint of his eyes...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

as you can all work out the only charachter that is mine is Megumi, if you havent watched or read the anime or manga you are missing out! and also This is MY Disclaimer, feel free to comment me on how rubbish or good you think this story is! NYAH! ...¬¬ dont ask i just wanted to do that!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

as the glint came nearer i noticed that it wasnt a weaponor anything like that, it was the eye if the puppet. i still didnt understand what the but i was enjoying the mystery behind the thing even though i knew what it was supposed to be.

the puppet drew clser to me and i smirked. i thought his shyness was quite cute, in an adorable way. i laughed "aww isnt the cat puppet cute?", he came out of the shadowsand into the candle light. i caught a glimpse of his natural hair, it was blonde and almost the same colour as the cat puppet. i smiled and stood u walking towards him i said "by the way, that wig doesnt suit you, take it off or do you want me to do it for you?" his eyes and mouth showed me he was a little shocked.

i put my hand up towards his face and he blushed, his cheeks standing out on his pale skin, as my hand gently pulled down the hoodof his cloak. his cheek brushed my hand and i felt the warmth from his face, my face went slightly red as i moved onto the wig and removed it, he looked scared and looked at me saying "dnt i intimidate you?". "nope!" i said childishly my arms folded and tongue out at him "in fact you interest me." i saw him lush again and he went silent.

we sat like that for a while untill i interupted the silence, "so, uh, thats a bealzenef puppet right?" he nodded, obviously containing his excitemet of knwing someoe knew about it other than him. i took another attempt at breaking the silence ad spoke again "so ... i guess youve never really spoke to a girl before" he nodded again, i was getting annoyed with the silence and decided to poke him in the nse playfully. he seemed as if he had only just woken up and he looked at his nose confused. he looked so adorable i had to lean forwards to see him better. i fell, and he was as cute as honey from this angle.

we bothe blushed instantly which soon changed into laughter, i looked up at his eyes and then my eyes lowered to his lips, i saw his smile andblushed again. i looked down and noticed my chest was on his crotch and jumped up instantly, blushing i left the room shouting "gomen gomen, see you tomorrow!" he sighed and smiled at me "tmorrow then fair sorceress". i walked straight into haruhi, we both fell onto the floor , she was ontop of me and we laughed as a crowd of girls surrounded us.

Haruhi simply got up and dusted herself and then helped me up. "Onee-san! where have you been? all this time ive been looking for you! and so have the others, oh, and by the way you have class with Kyoya, meet me at the station after school" i smiled and rubbed her head, walking up to Kyoya i heard all the girls mutter things like "she is haruhi's sister?" and "my my my whats her name?" and things like i slept with haruhi.

i laughed it off but stood closer to Kyoya, Him being larger than me, made me feel safer. he stoped abruptly and said to me"Your haruhi's sister right?" i could notice some tone that he hadnt used before it sounded alot like Compassion, "mmmhmmm" i nodded looking up at him with my hands behind my back. "tell her to fall in love with Tamaki" his voice cold and harsh yet again."What was that!" i looked at him my eyes wide with shock, "i have to tell haruhi to fall in love?".

he pushed up his glasses and calmly spoke in his harsh tone "that... and if you sleep with me then her debt will be repayed" i looked at him blankly, "i guess she hasnt told you how she came into this line of work then."

Thankyou for the reviews! i thought i would dedicate this to KeLpIeenoch because they gave me the little boost i needed and thanks to KeLp for the next three as well! as i was up all night last night writing the drafts! ha ha ha thankyou! bows


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III: an incident affects all

Kyoya tld me the story of the vase and i nodded t his offer of sex to half the bill. we got to the train station and i loked at haruhi "i wont be coming home directly, Kyoya is giving me a tour of the town" my smile as happy as i could make it, she smiled back and obviously fell for the lie,i felt really bad. lieing t a family member i had just met. but it was for her own good.

As i sat in the back of Kyoya's car beside him i smiled trying to throw away my fears of this harsh man beside me.he looked a e silently and the car had stopped,we were already outside his home.we went in and he gave me instructins to his room like a child who get sent to their room, my head down and i was almost crying. i sat down on the end of the bed ad waited forhi to walk in. after quite a while he walked towards me and pineed me to his bed, his harsh eyes showing smething which resembled caring and desperation.

A tear drop rolled down my face as i sat there with him unbuttoning my school dress and wiped away my tearswith his other hand. i was surprised at how gentle this harsh dominant guy could be but still i reluctantly let him remover my dress, shoes and socks. The bra seen preiously was now fully exposed this time, his hands running from the back to the front and massaging, as i had him kissing and nipping at my neck.

i soon found out his hands were used fr more than typing when he undid my bra easily and almost without me noticing. he was still massaging my breasts, my nipples getting harder and me getting wetter as he kissed my neck and we both started breathing heavily, my first time and it wasnt to someone i love.

His had slipped down to my panties and he put his hands into them massaging and teasing my clit as my breath got heavyer and heavyer, and i got wetter. i layed there biting my lip, my blood pulsing through my veins and my heart racing. he took off his pants and boxers, then slid off my panties, i knew what was going to happen next...

He Entered me. I almost screamed but he patiently waited a while for me to get used to his size, as he went it stopped hurting and got more and more pleasurable, he was panting like i was. he was kissing my neck and my body got into the rythm with his. i held his head in my hands and kissed him on the lips, the desire and urge taking me over. i started to moan and he sped up, my body going in time with the new speed, i grabbed his and pulled him closer to me and arched my back as he went deeper and deeper, he carried on as i reached my climax. i bit my lip as the fluids rushed out of my and my body still tightening, i felt a warmth that came frm him and we layed there for a while.

"dont you notice this smell?" i said noticing the smell of sex in the air. as i got up he said "yes, the shower is over there". he pointed towards a small glass box that had a door and a shower head in it but it was completely clear, i walked over and turned it on sadness on my face "well i guess it desnt matter that you see me naked now does it? after you practically raped me".

"you enjoyed it though didnt you? i could tell". he said with a smug look, his glasses off after he took my underwear off, he looked quite attractive. i looked at him once i got into the shower and noticed his staring, "yes? you want to join in the shower too?" he looked at my semi shocked but still coldly speaking "you want more allready?" i looked at him with an angry face "no its just that it saves money!" he laughed at me, i knew he was rich , but still he came in anyway "you like Nekozawa dont you?". i grabbed the soap. "i dont know about that, but i know haruhi already likes Tamaki, she just needs to admit it to herself" his eyes were still his black dark self but his face showed relief in a small way...

wahaaaaa! who should she go with Kyoya or Nekozawa? im not sure yet but 2 more chapters to come up yet!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

it as the next day and I just woken up from being inside a tiny sleeping bag, every time I thought about what happened with kyoya my entire body just got into a torrent of shakes, I had dad and Haruhi asking me if I was okay, I just nodded and then started to drink sake with dad, he kept asking if I was okay and how much I reminded him of mum. Of course I'm not going to say anything but that the next day was Saturday and from what kyoya and the twins kept saying, I was pretty certain Haruhi was going to be going with them so I just went to my class after going on the train, I was ready to die my hair at the front blue which I was planning on doing at lunch but by the looks of things everyone had done that.

I looked at everyone on the train and they all had brightly coloured hair, it was pink or green or bright red or ginger like my bit at the front. But my front bit was now white because I and Haruhi dyed it last night, I walked to the doors as our train stopped and there was this English girl who barged past me, she blended into the crowd of brightly coloured haired people, her hair was a vivid red pink and blue but I could have sworn she was wearing the same uniform as me, and her hair was wilder than mine with chunks about 3 times as long as the rest of her hair.

So I walked into the school gates and smiled having achieved my life aim of getting white hair unnaturally, I walked into one of my classrooms and saw Nekozawa covering himself up from the sunlight, and I sat beside him talking to him about cats and why I wanted a real one so bad, soon I would be going to college and getting my own home, we spoke all the way through the lesson until the lunch bell had rang and walked along the corridors to his little nestling place was and everyone just stared at us laughing at me until I saw that girl with the pink, red and blue hair walk by, I couldn't help but stare as spoke to me until I shook out of it, he had his cute laugh again, laughing at how I didn't understand him but it was a gentle laughter all the same.

I held onto his arm as we walked into the candle lit room together, I blushed but I still held onto him knowing that if I let go he would hide in the complete darkness again. I took off his hood and wig again and smiled, in his own way he was way cuter than the hosts of the host club he was polite and shy and certainly, a nice guy for a ritualistic guy. I held his hand as we sat down and still holding hands we smiled at each other blushing, my heart was racing and I was ready to make up for what had happened with me and Kyoya but I knew it was just my lust that made me want to repay him. I held onto his hand still holding it tighter until he said "Mitsu, you paid of your sister's debt didn't you?" I let go of his hand and my pupils shrunk as I felt the hairs upon my back stand on end, he knew, but how? I almost broke into tears as he spoke to me, his gentle and kind voice saying that he knew what I did and that he knew I was thinking of Haruhi, but why I spent my time with him all he time he didn't understand.

I fell to the floor in tears my hands on the floor as I saw my tears run down my face in the mirror in the corner of the room. Kyoya had told Nekozawa what had happened between us and I sat astounded at how they were both so calm. Kyoya with his smug posture and Nekozawa resting his hand upon my shoulder. I cried even more and threw a candle at Kyoya for coming in, Nekozawa held me close to his chest and I could hear his heart beating it was racing. In-between sobs I managed to say the three words I had wanted to say since I first started to speak to him he held me closely as I clung onto his shirt calming down and I swallowed back the tears that had started to pile up at the back of my throat.

" I just came here to say I love you Nekozawa" I said with the tears welling up in my eyes, he looked down at me and smiled as he ran his fingers through my hair, "I feel the same Megumi" he said as he blushed and kissed me. I stopped crying immediately as his soft gentle lips touched mine for the first kiss of love, my face had gone bright red and as he opened his eyes the last tear upon my face had gone down my chin, he handed me a Bealzenef napkin to wipe my tears with as he held me " Kyoya is just trying to ruin this thing we have, otherwise he would have not said anything" said with a glint of anger in his eyes, He had picked me up and took me to the chair that he sat on and placed me on his lap. I ran my fingers through his hair which was soft and delicate to the touch and I hugged him "you really love me?" I said still shocked from the kiss he gave me earlier, and at how good he was too, he just simply nodded and had his cute smile again suddenly Bealzenef appeared out of nowhere and had told me to kiss the puppet, I just smiled and kissed its hand.

I stood up to serve both of us some tea as he took off his top, his figure was better than that of Tamaki-kuns according to me but still I wouldn't have said that in front of Haruhi and I turned away from him instantly as my heart rate went up and my face reddened, I could have sworn I saw him having a shower but I knew I didn't it was just my imagination, but his defined body in the candle light was so enticing that I was ready to do with him what I did with Kyoya no matter how much I hated it that time I would love it this time if we were to do it, lovers romantically and physically. Once I had came back from my fantasy I had stood in front of me with his top still off and he asked me "why did you just moan?" his face seemed to have a red tint to his skin, I smiled and blushed saying "oh, no, it was nothing"

"Sure moans like that, and its nothing?" he said almost whispering.

"Erm… I was in pain?" I questioned myself as he shook his head to say no

"wrong type of moan to be pain" he said as I started to get redder and redder as he came closer to me even though it was only a little bit, I felt like we were both about to pounce upon each other.

"I have to go bye bye" I said almost managing to go out until he held my wrist ever so gently, his delicateness attracted me the most and then just now I managed to see his figure and I wanted him even more than I did before. He delicately placed my hand upon his chest and I could feel his heart beat speeding up and then he held my other wrist and put the other hand onto his chest, afterward he pulled my entire body closer, until my chest was pressing up against him and I could hear his heartbeat, my hands still on his chest I flattened my palms and ran my hands up to his neck as he moved down to kiss me I looked up to him and closed my eyes. This kiss was better than the last, he had slightly nibbled upon my bottom lip and used tongues, and slowly our kisses became more accustomed to each other and more fluent. His hand had ran down to the zip of my dress and my heart started galloping to my throat along with my stomach, our hearts were both racing, mine was going ten to the dozen as his kisses were making me melt like butter, but then I decided what I should do. I pulled away. He looked at me shocked and I sighed "we have lesson in 2 minutes and the bells going to go".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed but I can't be bothered to Write an option 2 it's already 10:13 pm and I'm a slow story thinker: D but keep on reading the story will continue from here… plus I'm extremely tired from doing all this thinking and drawing for the past 5 hours ¬¬ damn boredom and thank you to those who have been waiting for this I'm sorry I took so long its just that I barely have any time on my hands because my parents take the computer away from me and all that stuff … you know how it goes! Oooh and there might be some yaoi in the next chapter yum yum ShonenAi BoyxBoy ive been dying to write about two guys for a while now… and I perdy certain you guys know who it's going to be too oh and rate my story if you can!!


End file.
